Here In Your Arms
by N I T E M A R E.Kira
Summary: A 25 year old student has been having nightmares about golden objects and flames. When the southern belle, Rogue, gets her to finally talk with Professor Charles Xavier, they learn that the notorious celestial being,Phoenix,is back.More powerful than ever
1. The Loud Room

Here in Your Arms

((Yay! A Rogue + Me story! I have always adored comics, and loved Rogue. Therefore, I have created a story! I don't own Marvel or any of it's characters sadly, but I will soon:P Thanks!))

The song echoed throughout the narrow hallway, causing all of the students to wake. The southern belle happily turned the music up louder, and listened to the lyrics carefully.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are_

_Here._

Groaning came from each door in the hallway, and Rogue raced to her door, swung it opened and yelled; "Rise n' shine boys and girls! A week vacation starts now! Don't waste any time!"

_'Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Yeah our lips can touch_

_Here._

At this, students rolled out of bed, some actually hitting the floor. Soon after Rogue had closed her door to change, a young man with washboard abs knocked on her door. "Cheri?" He called, and Rogue jumped in excitement to see her lover, Gambit.

_When you are the one_

_Who only lies close to me?_

_Whispers 'Hello' I miss you quite terribly_

_I fell in love in love with you suddenly._

"Remy!" She yelled, opening the doors and embraced him. Remy looked down at her, and they stared at each other for a moment, when Rogue was pulled into a kiss. "It's good to have you home Gambit." She smiled, when their lovey dovey moment was interrupted by a stern look on Rogue's face.

"Excuse me darlin' but ah have someone to take care of." She said, marching down the hallway and banging on the first door. "Kayla! Get yer ass outta bed!" She screamed.

The young woman fluttered her eyes open. It was that dream again. It wouldn't go away. To be honest, it was a nightmare. The flames, the golden objects, it was all a sign of what was yet to come.

Not only has she been having the same nightmare for the last two months, but she has also been experiencing terrible day-dreams. Call them premonitions, but it wouldn't leave her alone.

Sitting up, she blew the red hair that hung down from her face. Her hair was black and a violent red. Shaking the terrifying thought from her head, she grinned at the sudden banging on her door. It was metal, but only to keep her in.

"Come in Rogue." She said, as the southern belle did what she was told. "How yea been feelin' lately, Kayla?" She asked, her emerald green eyes gleaming with worry. "I had the dream again." Kayla told her. Rogue was the only one that Kayla has told about her dreams, not even Professor Xavier.

"You should tell the Prof. He means well sugah." Rogue encouraged. Kayla shook her head, and jumped out of bed. "Remy! Logan! What the hell do you think your doing, standing at MY door, listening to MY conversation?" She screamed at him.

"I don't know." Wolverine shrugged, stepping into Kayla's room with a cigarette glued in his mouth. Rogue coughed, though Logan kept walking towards Kayla's window.

"Take out the damn cigarette in your mouth Logan!" Rogue yelled at him, as Remy appeared in Kayla's doorway. Kayla groaned. "What. The. Hell. This isn't an open house y'know!" Kayla screamed.

"Cher désolé. " Remy apologized, walking in taking the smoke from Logan and throwing it out the window. "Hey bub, that my last one!" Logan yelled. It seemed that Kayla's room was the loudest in the X-Mansion at the moment.

"Anyways, I hear talk 'bout you having these dreams Kayla, warnings mostly." Logan ruffed, and Kayla turned to Rogue with an angry expression. "Darlin' he heard us talkin'. Ah couldn't lie to 'em."

Kayla sighed. "Come on in Professor. I know your there."

A sound of a wheelchair was made, and Charles Xavier entered the loud room. "Kayla, what do you see in these dreams?" He asked out of nowhere. Kayla was concentrating as hard as she could, thinking about her premonitions.

When she looked up, her hazel eyes were gone, instead, they were grey.

"It was the Phoenix."


	2. Chapter 2: He's A Hunk!

((Heh, I made a cliff hanger on the first chapter. I hope you liked it, trying to make the character's stick to their personalities in the comics. Well, without further a due, here is chapter 2!))

_Hello, Charles._

The computer's voice echoed throughout the narrow, steel hall. "Come Kayla dear, I need to see your dreams." The man in the wheelchair said, as he ushered her into the legendary Cerebo.

"Professor, can someone come in with me? I don't feel comfortable here." Kayla pleaded. Hoping that she could bring Rogue with her. "Anna Marie will have to stay outside. I am sorry." Charles said, putting on his metal helmet that was dosed with wires.

"Don't move a muscle, Kayla." He said, as she became very still. Her body trembled and she shook violently, falling to the ground on her knees. Charles' hands clenched, trying not to scream, even as powerful as he was.

The walls of Cerebo slowly but surely shifted into Kayla's mind, her dreams and thoughts coming to life. There was a woman, with long flowing red hair, glowing like an ember. Fire surrounded her entirely, like it was swallowing her whole.

Then, she flew into the sky, her hair trailing behind her like a red road. As she took her place in the dark cold sky, a huge bird made of flames was behind her, screeching a terrible screech.

The Goddess of Fire, The Angel of Death, Life Incarnate, moved her lips around, like she was talking, though her words were muffled by the screeching and screams. The screaming Kayla covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head in pain.

Xavier was attempting to reach his helmet to end the madness. With all of his strength, he threw the helmet to the ground as Cerebo turned back to normal. He turned around, to see Kayla laying in an odd position on the floor.

Her hair was scattered in front of her face in such a horrifying way, he wished not to look at her. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" He asked her, when Logan's claws could be heard outside, scratching at the door.

"Xavier! Open up!" He yelled; as a woman's soft voice spoke. "Logan, calm the hell down, Ah think she's goin' to be okay." She said, as another man spoke, but this time with an accent. "Mon Cheri, n' Logan, Kayla _is_ okay."

By now, you could guess who these three people were, as Xavier opened up the Cerebo doors to reveal Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit. At once, Rogue was by Kayla's side, as Logan picked her up from the ground in a wedding sweep fashion.

"Give her some rest Prof. She deserves it." The man with the scruffy beard said, as the three of them walked out, Professor Xavier following. "What happened in there Charles? Ah am so worried 'bout her, ah mean, look at her. She's _lifeless!_" Rogue questioned when the Professor raised his hand and shook his head.

"Professer, escroc voudrait savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kayla dedans là. Comme meilleur ami de Kayla, je crois qu'elle devrait savoir." Gambit added, as Xavier furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"He asked you to tell Rogue what happened, because she is Kayla's best friend and all." Wolverine said, plopping a cigarette from a students mouth and putting it in his own.

As they reached the elevator, Remy grinned. "I never knew you spoke French Logan." He said, as Rogue opened the elevator, and Logan brought Kayla inside.

"You'd be surprised what I learned in the last few years from 'Roro bub." Logan replied, as the rest of the gang piled into the elevator. The doors slowly started to close when a young girl put her hands between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The young woman was the one and only, Kitty Pryde. "Thanks for getting the elevator for m—hey! What the hell is wrong with her?" She asked, gesturing to Kayla. "We had a problem Cheri." Remy explained, trying not to give much detail.

"I see... Okay, umm… What floor you guys going to? I'm 3." Kitty sighed, watching the numbers go down and down. "Level 3 as well sugah. Ah have never seen yea up there." The southern belle smiled, and Kitty returned it. "Oh no, I'm visiting a friend up there. My friend said he was a real hunk." She smiled brightly, as the doors opened.

"Uhhh…. Nice meetin' you darlin'. I hope you have fun on whatever it is yea doin'." Rogue said, as Kitty waved and ran out. Gambit and Wolverine had been whatching this whole thing happen, and as they walked out the door they saw Kitty knock on the door of Colossus.


End file.
